icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names
This is a list of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names. Included in this list are the team names of both Canadian and American teams that are or were eligible for the Centennial Cup/Royal Bank Cup from 1970-71 to present. For the same teams broken up by applicable league *List of Alberta Junior Hockey League team names *List of British Columbia Hockey League team names *List of Can-Am Junior Hockey League team names *List of Central Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Eastern Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Island Junior Hockey League team names *List of Manitoba Junior Hockey League team names *List of Maritime Junior A Hockey League team names (includes Metro Valley League) *List of Maritime Junior Hockey League team names *List of Metro Junior A Hockey League team names (includes unsanctioned Jr. A years) *List of Newfoundland Junior A team names *List of New Brunswick Junior Hockey League team names *List of Northern Ontario Junior Hockey Association team names *List of Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League (1972-1987) team names *List of Pacific Coast Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League team names *List of Quebec Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League team names (includes Peace Cariboo League) *List of Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League team names *List of Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League team names (includes unsanctioned Jr. A years) *List of Superior International Junior Hockey League team names *List of Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League team names A *Abbotsford Falcons *Abbotsford Flyers *Ajax Knob Hill Farms *Ajax Merchants *Alberni Valley Bulldogs *Amherst Mooseheads *Amherst Ramblers *Antigonish Bulldogs *Assiniboine Park Monarchs *Atikokan Voyageurs *Aurora Eagles *Aurora Tigers B *Beauport Cascades *Beausejour Blades *Belleville Bulls *Bellingham Blazers *Bellingham Ice Hawks *Bonnyville Pontiacs *Bow Valley Eagles *Bramalea Blues *Brampton Warriors *Brandon Travellers *Brantford Majors *Bridgewater Lumberjacks *Brockville Braves *Brockville Warriors *Brooks Bandits *Buffalo-Glencoe Tondas *Buffalo Tondas *Burnaby Blue Hawks *Burnaby Bulldogs *Burnaby Express C *Caledon Canadians *Calgary Canucks *Calgary Chinooks *Calgary Royals *Calgary Spurs *Cambridge Winterhawks *Campbelltown Tigers *Camrose Kodiaks *Canmore Eagles *Cap de la Madeleine Barons *Cape Breton Islanders *Cape Breton Metros *Carleton Place Canadians *Charlottetown Abbies *Charlottetown Colonels *Charlottetown Eagles *Charlottetown Generals *Charlottetown Islanders *Chatham Maroons *Chelmsford Canadiens *Chilliwack Bruins *Chilliwack Chiefs *Chilliwack Colts *Chilliwack Eagles *Cole Harbour Colts *Collingwood Blues *Coquitlam Comets *Coquitlam Express *Cornwall Colts *Cowichan Valley Capitals *Cowichan Valley Whalers *Cranbrook Colts *Creston Valley Clippers *Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves *Cumberland Grads D *Dartmouth Arrows *Dartmouth DQ Blizzard *Dartmouth Eagles *Darmouth Fuel Kids *Dartmouth Oland Exports *Dartmouth Pepsis *Dauphin Kings *Dawson Creek Kodiaks *Degagne Hurricanes *Delta Flyers *Detroit Jr. Red Wings *Dieppe Commandos *Dixie Beehives *Downsview Beavers *Drayton Valley Thunder *Drumheller Dragons *Drumheller Falcons *Dryden Ice Dogs *Durham Huskies E *East Hants Penguins *Eastern Huskies *Edmonton Crusaders *Edmonton Maple Leafs *Edmonton Mets *Edmonton Movers *Espanola Eagles *Esquimalst/Nanaimo Clippers F *Fernie Ghostriders *Fort Frances Borderland Thunder *Fort Frances Jr. Sabres *Fort Garry Blues *Fort McMurray Oil Barons *Fort St. John Huskies *Fort Saskatchewan Traders *Fort William Canadians *Fort William North Stars *Fort William Wolves G *Gatineau Actionaires *Gatineau Ambassadeurs *Gloucester Rangers *Granby Vics *Grand'Mere *Grande Prairie Chiefs *Grande Prairie North Stars *Grande Prairie Storm *Guelph CMC's *Guelph Platers H *Halifax Atlantics *Halifax Canadians *Halifax DQ Blizzards *Halifax Lions *Halifax Oland Exports *Halifax Team Pepsi *Halifax Wolverines *Hamilton Mountain A's *Hawkesbury Hawks *Hobbema Hawks *Hull Festivals *Huntsville Wildcats I J *Joliette Cyclones *Juan de Fuca Whalers K *K&A Featherman Hawks *K&A Golden Hawks *Kamloops Braves *Kamloops Chiefs *Kamloops Rockets *Kanata Stallions *Kanata Valley Lasers *Kelowna Buckaroos *Kelowna Packers *Kelowna Spartans *Kemptville 73's *Kenora Muskies *Kenora Thistles *Kentville Colonels *Kerrisdale Couriers *Kildonan North Stars *Kimberley Dynamiters *Kings County Huskies *Kings County Kings *Kingston Frontenacs *Kingston Voyageurs L *La Prairie Flames *La Tuque Wolves *Lac Megantic Royals *Lachine Maroons *Ladner Penguins *Lanark Thunder *Langley Chiefs *Langley Eagles *Langley Hornets *Langley Lords *Langley Thunder *Lethbridge Longhorns *Lethbridge Sugar Kings *Lloydminster Blazers *Lloydminster Bobcats *Longueuil Rebels M *Maple Ridge Blazers *Maple Ridge Bruins *Marathon Renegades *Markham Waxers *Massena Americans *Massena Turbines *Merritt Centennials *Merritt Warriors *Michigan Americans *Miramichi Timberwolves *Moncton Beavers *Moncton Classics *Moncton Hawks *Moncton-Dieppe Beavers *Moncton-Dieppe Classics *Montague S&B Huskies *Mount Royal College N *Nanaimo Clippers *Neepawa Natives *Nepean Raiders *New Westminster Royals *Newmarket Flyers *Niagara Falls Flyers *North Bay Trappers *North River North Stars *North York Rangers *North York Red Wings *Nor-Wes Caps O *OCN Blizzard *Okotocks Oilers *Olds Grizzlys *Orillia Travelways *Orleans Blues *Ottawa Jr. Senators *Ottawa M&W Rangers *Ottawa Senators *Owen Sound Greys P *Pembroke Lumber Kings *Penticton Broncos *Penticton Knights *Penticton Panthers *Penticton Vees *Pincher Creek Chinooks *Pincher Creek Panthers *Ponoka Stampeders *Portage la Prairie Terriers *Portage Terriers *Powell River Kings *Powell River Paper Kings *Prince George Spruce Kings Q *Quesnel Millionaires R *Red Deer Rustlers *Restigouche River Rats *Restigouche Tigers *Revelstoke Bruins *Revelstoke Bruins/Rockets *Revelstoke Rangers *Revelstoke Rockets *Richmond Hill Dynes *Richmond Hill Rams *Richmond Sockeyes *Riverview Buccaneers *Rockland Nationals *Rockland Remparts *Rosemont Bombardiers *Royal City Outlaws *Royal York Royals S *St. Albert Saints *St. Albert Steel *St. Boniface Saints *St. James Canadians *St. Jean Eagles *St. Jerome Alouettes *Saint John Alpines *Saint John Schooners *St. Paul Jr. Stars *St. Thomas Elgins *Sainte Foy Roosters *Salmon Arm Silverbacks *Salmon Arm Tigers *Salmon Arm Totems *Salmon Arm/Shuswap Blazers *Sarnia Bees *Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds *Schreiber Diesels *Selkirk Steelers *Seneca Flyers *Sherwood Park Crusaders *Sherwood-Parkdale Kings *Sherwood-Parkdale Metros *Shuswap Totems *Shuswap/Salmon Arm Totems *Sidney Warriors/Capitals *Sioux Lookout Flyers *South Surrey Eagles *South Winnipeg Blues *Southeast Blades *Southeast Thunderbirds *Smiths Falls Bears *Spruce Grove Mets *Spruce Grove Saints *Steinbach Hawks *Sudbury Wolves *Summerland Buckaroos *Summerside Western Capitals *Summerside Western Crystals *Surrey Eagles *Surrey Stampeders *Swan Valley Stampeders T *Taber Golden Suns *The Pass Red Devils *Thetford Mines Fleur-de-Lys *Thompson King Miners *Thunder Bay Bearcats *Thunder Bay Beavers *Thunder Bay Blades *Thunder Bay Bulldogs *Thunder Bay Centennials *Thunder Bay Eagles *Thunder Bay Flyers *Thunder Bay Hornets *Thunder Bay Hurricanes *Thunder Bay Kings *Thunder Bay Marrs *Thunder Bay North Stars *Thunder Bay Vulcans *Thunder Bay Wolves *Toronto Nationals *Trail Smoke Eaters *Truro Bearcats U V *Valley Wildcats *Vancouver Blues Hawks *Vancouver Centennials *Vancouver Jr. Canucks *Vancouver Villas *Vaughan Nationals *Vernon Essos *Vernon Lakers *Vernon Rockets *Vernon Vikings *Vernon Vipers *Victoria Cougars *Victoria Grizzlies *Victoria Salsa *Victoria Warriors *Virginia Bruins W *Waterloo Maroons *Waywayseecappo Wolverines *Weeks Crushers *Welland Sabres *West Kildonan North Stars *West Prince Bluefins *Westfort Hurricanes *Weston Dodgers *Westside Warriors *Wexford Raiders *Whitby Knob Hill Farms *Whitby Lawmen *Williams Lake Mustangs *Williams Lake TimberWolves *Windsor Royals *Windsor Spitfires *Winkler Flyers *Winnipeg Monarchs *Winnipeg Saints *Winnipeg South Blues *Woodstock Slammers X Y *Yarmouth Mariners Z See also *Canadian Junior Hockey League *Royal Bank Cup Category:Canadian Junior A Hockey League